Epic friggen randomness
by KauroxxButch4ever
Summary: This story is a T or D! Submit Anything you want them to do! Looking for guest stars CO-HOST CHOSEN! Read the story its good and we already know u want too...:D
1. Chapter 1

Epic friken randomness..A truth or dare!  
>by: Kauroxxbutch4ever.<br>I still am writing my other story..Love is a crazy thing.I just felt like making somthing with random crap. Rated M for: Drugs, ALOT of alcohol,and the language they use (mostly greens...what a surpreeze?) haha! well I hope you like my random crap! Just read the story and in the 'show' My name is not my REAL name, I just like it!

BACKSTAGEE( my P.O.V)  
>I slipped on my head-mic.I was wearing my Blood on the dance floor tee today.I had black skinny jeans with zipper pockets.I slipped my knee high convers boots, they were too, black and neon green laces.I looked amazing...I hope everyone else thinks so too. I heard the crowed yelling "jay-da! jay-da! jay-da!"<br>I had excitement running through me. I ran on stage hearing cheeres because they know whats happening powerpuffs AND rowdyruffs where going to be here today. I lifted my arms up and down, signaling them to just plain shut up so i could speak.  
>Thay finally calmed down." Okay! guys today were going to have 6 VERY special guest today!" I said, the crowed was cheering again " Please welcome the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys!" I said, then they fell from the ceilling landing on the couches the stunt people put there for them<p>

"Woah, what the fu-" Butch said "Hey! Language!" Said Bc cutting him off "You are NO better than I am here!" he said. "am too" She said "are not"He said "are too" "Are Not"  
>"ARE TOO"<br>"ARE NOT" "HEY!" bubbles intteruppted ther argument.  
>"Why are we here" Said brick. "ooo...is that candy?" said Boomer.<br>"Yes,Yes it is..." I said, answering Boomers question.

Boomers P.O.V She said there was CANDYY I LOVE CANDY! "Can I have it?" I asked, getting my hopes up. I getting that fucking candy..."No, not yet." she said "WHAT!...WHYYNOTT?" i whined...im still getting that friggen candy.  
>"Who are you anyway?"said blossom, finally speaking up "My name is Jayda, this is my truth or dare show." ' Jayda' said.<br>"Cool.."said Bubbles "Im Bubbles.."She said extending her hand out so she can shake it.  
>" I know...its nice to finally meet you guys in person." She said "You are super-heros blondie." said Butch."Everyone nows you guys.."<br>shes cute...shes blond with her pigtails curly. (They look like the japanese version, but are all time PPG.)  
>She reminds me of ...Bacon...i dont know why. I love bacon...mmmm i want bacon, WAIT! JAYDA HAS CANDY! I-<br>"EARTH TO BOOMER"said Blondie...i mean bubbles! "huh?" is all I said.  
>"SOOOOO..." sayd Jayda.<br>"so what?" said Buttercup.  
>"On with the show!" Jayda replied.<br>"On this show people request Truth or dares...You guys have to do EVERY one of them..."  
>Jayda said. "Embarassing or not." she continued. "And if we dont?" Said Butch and buttercup at the same time.<br>"OK..."Jayda said. "One, You will NOT get your cupcake at the end!" ooo CUPCAKESS "And 2, I throw you in the fan rooms." Jayda said holding a remote, turning on the big tv with six little screens Showing six diffrent rooms.. you saw screaming and crazy fan girls/boys screaming all of our names I heard "BOOM-ER! BOOM-ER! WE WANT BOOMER NOWW!" Crazy people started a riot. She then turned off the TV "You will have to sit in there depending on the dare / truth you didnt complete." She said. O god...This is going to be a living hell...I can already tell...

* SCENE* OK! TIME FOR YOU TO CLICK OVER AND SEND YOUR TRUTH OR DARESS!  
>Make them as evil, nasty and as funny as ever! Even ones with Jayda! But i need a co-host.<br>You have to make up a name and what you look like..And you might be able to guest star in our show!  
>Revieww and have lost of funn doing it tooo!<br>BC:O god noo! Make them about BUTCH...Can I make one for him *Grins evily*  
>Me: ummm...no. But anywhoo! :Blossom: REVIEWWW! have fun and most importantly-<br>Boomer: YOULL GET CUPCAKES IF YOU REWIEWW!  
>Bubbles:O MY GOD BOOMER...ARE YOU NAKED?<br>Butch:He stole your candy..and is streiking..  
>Me:DAMMIT! i now have to get some more..Be back later.. umm...PINEAPPLESS! yea...pineapples...<br>Brick: Just shut up and leave...  
>Me:Ok brick, you get the first dare next chapter..and IM making if just for you...:D Brick:...Help me... <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Epic friggen randomness...Chapter 2:D By: MEH! Im really hyper todayy soooo...yea!  
>I Just Wanted to thank ROCuevas! he gave very good truth or daress (: hes one of my FAVORITE authorss here :D Well,<br>*drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! (:

(Bricks P.O.V)  
>"Ok...So, when do we start this crap and get it over with...I was listening to my ipod."Said Buttercup.O god, Jayda said im first today...This is gonna be hell...<br>"OK!"Said Jayda. "First I have my dare for Brick!" She said looking right at me...o shit. " Blossom, your gonna need to get a chair." Said Jayda. Butch and buttercup where trying not to laugh (I did say TRYING) I bet they know what I have to do." Brick, I dare you too-" She got cut off by a short fat guy in plaid bringing her a note.  
>"Whats this?" She said taking the microphone away from her mouth..woah, when did she trade in her head mic? whatever.. The Short guy wispered in her ear..She then read The note." Ohh,This is good."She said looking down at the note. I wanted to know what it said. "Wow...I dont know WHAT there gonna say to this..." She said. "Ok, you can go now.."<br>she said, then the short guy walked away. "Thats my manager,Thomas."She said putting the mic infront of her again. "We JUST got truth or dares!" She said. There from ROCuevas"  
>She said heres what he said".<p>

"Truth: Butch you scared of anything?

Dare: Butch sing a song of the host's choosing.

Truth: Blossom why so bossy?

Dare: Blossom act stupid for two episodes." Butch: I refuse to answer that question Jayda:Your gonna have to...or its in the dungeon! I mean fanrooms ^_^ Butch: O GOD NO! D:  
>Buttercup: haha :D I didnt get one!<br>rest of peeplz: Niether did we!  
>Jayda: Blossom...you also got 1 truth and 1 dare from him...you know that right? Blossom: Crap -_- Well, Lets just get this over with! Jayda: THATS THE SPIRIT! But butch goes first!<br>Butch: WHY ME FIRST!  
>Buttercup:Because you suck...duh!<br>Butch:shut the fuck up.  
>Bc: WHAT DID U JUST SAY?<br>Boomer:I KNOW BUTCH'S FEAR!

(Normal P.O.V)  
>Boomer:I KNOW BUTCH'S FEAR!<br>Butch:if you dare say anything you will be nurtered...  
>Buttercup&amp;Jayda: TELL US!<br>Butch:DONT!  
>BC:YES Butch:NO YES NO YES NO YES NO!<br>Boomer:OK!OK! ITS CLOWNS OK!  
>Brick:dude*looks at butch*...clowns -_- you sound like bubbles Bubbles:HEY!<br>Brick: I WAS KIDDING!  
>Blossom:you better be. Jayda:OK! TIME FOR BUTCHS DARE!<br>Butch:o god...help...  
>Buttercup:no.<br>Buttercup:so,what did u choose for bitch?  
>Butch: its butch BC:Bitch "Butch"<br>"bitch"  
>"butch"<br>"Butch"  
>"Bitch"<br>"hahahaahaha..." laughed buttercup "Wait...what did i just say?"  
>Jayda:JUST SHUT UP!<br>Butch:What do I have to sing?  
>Jayda:*wisperes in his ear* ummm... PFTSHEFFHd Butch:*out loud* Really -_-<br>Jayda: to Buttercup!  
>Buttercup:What? Whats the song?<br>Butch:OK!...  
>Rest of peeplz:?<br>Butch:ok get ready...

*musics starts to play*  
>Everyone besides buttercup is laughing Buttercup:What is this song?<br>Jayda:Youll figure it out soon enough

I am not a whore Buttercup: O god...hes retarted-_- I am not a whore Brick:Then why do you like him? O_o I am not a whore I am not a whore I am not a whore Buttercup:Im gonna find some siccors...  
>I am not a whore But I like to do it Brick:Why?<br>BC:*while walking away*To chop your balls off :)  
>Brick: O.O [Dance Break]<br>BC:*just got back*Couldnt find the damn siccors...What did i miss Jayda:Nothing...(:  
>Most girls I meet are quite savage Always tryin' to grab up on my package*Makes funny chroch-like move*<br>The say I look yummy and they want a taste But I'm a human not a sandwhich

Sometimes I feel like LL Cool J I make love not random booty But every girl I try to get to know Ends up tryin' to do me I said

I am not a whore (x2)  
>But I like to do it<p>

[Dance Break]

Sometimes, I just wanna dance Girl I know you like my style But get your hand outta my pants

I am not a whore (No, no, no)  
>I am not a whore (I'm not your whore)<br>I am not a whore (I just love the music)  
>I am not a whore (But I like to do it)<p>

[Dance Break]

I am not a whore I am not a whore I am not a whore I am not a whore

I am not a whore (but I, but I, but I, but I, but I but I like to do it) [x3]

I am NOT a WHORE!  
>Everyone(even some of the crowd):HAHAHAHAHAHA XD Buttercup:i cannt hahaha bieleve he hahaha did that!<br>Boomer:I hahaha know!  
>Butch:*embarassed* i just didnt want to go in the fanroom...<br>Jayda:I said NOTHING about dance movess!  
>Brick:OK TIME FOR BLOSSOMS DARE!<br>Jayda:OK...YOu ready?

Blossom:I guess I have to be...

Buttercup:why are you so bossy?  
>Blossom:What did you say?<br>Boomer:its the question blossom!  
>Blossom:really?what wrong with that dude?<br>Bubbles:quit being mean to ROCuevas!

Buttercup:Why so defensive?Do you think hes cute or something?  
>Bubbles:no...well,...<br>Buttercup:youve never seen him before!  
>Bubbles:SO! YOUR POINT IS!<br>BC:What if hes some 80 year old pervert!  
>Jayda:...I highly dought it...<br>Brick:ANYWAYY... Why ARE you so bossy?  
>Blossom...easy...becuase you guys suck...(:<br>Rest:...:O...O.O...:(...D:...WOAH THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!  
>Blossom:Im kidding Rest: o...ok (:<br>Jayda:OK! BLOSSOM YOU HAVE TO BE STUPID FOR TWO EPISODESSS!  
>Buttercup:I think she should start NEXT chapter so its two FULL ones!(:<br>Blossom:Wai-  
>Jayda:OK! great idea!<br>Blossom:*mumbles*Damn it...  
>Jayda:OK! THATS ALL FOR-<br>Butch:WAIT!  
>Jayda:What?<br>Butch: BRICKS DARE!  
>Jayda:OOOOOHHHH YYEEEAAAAAA!<br>Brick:damn it...  
>Jayda:You have to unnexpectedly kiss blossom at any point today.!<br>Brick&Blossom:WHAT!

Buttercup:HAHAHAHAHAHHA!  
>Blossom:Why me i mea-*Brick kisses her longer than expected*<br>Boomer:O_O woah... that was a friggen make out session!  
>Blossom&amp;brick:SHUT UP * both red*<br>Blossom:no it wasnt...  
>Bubbles:Ummm...like 2 minuets is counted as a make out session...<br>Brick:Whatever...

*AND SCENE* haha...I liked today...I love how i got to pick out the song! i wanted it to be a surprise...Its I an not a whore by LMFAO My mom is now singing to me because i let her have the rest of my ice cream...its funny :D im just glad none of my friends are here!  
>OH and im writing either regularly way like in a story or like this 'Bommer: I like candyyyy!' depends on how I feel.. :D I hope you guys like the chapter!<br>The more truth or dares I get the longer they will be...Im thinking about a couple getting together...yes? no? who? YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

Blossom:she does not own us!  
>Brick:Or us Butch:or the song i sang today XD Buttercup:Just...just shut up -_-<br>Butch:you know you love THIS*points at himself*  
>BC:OK! THATS IT! IM CUTTING HIS BALLS OFF *gets siccors to cut bushes with* (dont know the name(: ) Butch:AHHHHH MY BOYSS!* runs with buttercupp chasing her*<br> :D run butch run! (:  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Epic Friggen Randomness...chapter 3

Made by: the same person as before! WEll! i got like 1500000000000000 reviews!LOVE YEW GUYSS!im going to SPREAD the truth and dares out (not TOO much)So im doing Rocueveas and some of Katherine's VERY long amount of truth and dares!

*Jayda is in neon green skinnys, and a lil wayne t-shirt today...also same shoes*

Jayda:HELOO! Today is the 3rd day of my TRUTH or DARE show with the Powerpuffs&Rowdyruffs!I got SO many reviews llove yew gys!

Butch OK! on with the show!

Jayda:what the- When did you get here?

Butch:LAST NIGHT! XD

Buttercup:I should smak you right now -_-

Bubbles:O come on! you know you love him!

Boomer:YEA!

Blossom&Brick:Agreed.

Jayda:WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET HERE!

Rest:We never left...

Blossom:Yea you gave us hotel rooms!

Butch:Bubbles wasnt in hers last night...

Buttercup:...Two people were in boomers...

Bubbles&Boomer:...It was not us... *Bad poker face*

Blossom:YES IT WAS!

Brick:WE SAW YOU GUYS!

Bubbles&Boomer:FINE IT WAS OK?

Jayda:aww...are you guys like...dating now?

Boomer:Yea! we are!

Bubble:YEA!I love my boomie (:

*Blushing Boomer* I love you too Bubbly(;

Buttercup:OK! ENOUGH WITH THE LOVE FEST!JUST CONTINUE WITH THE DARES!

jAYDA:*while reading the dares and truths*you should have said that..

Buttercup:Why not?

Jayda:NEVER MIND!This ones from ROCuevas!(He got revenge) He said:

Dare:Buttercup has to play 7 minuets in heaven...with Butch.

Truth:Buttercup,Have you ever cried at one point?

truth:Boomer, do you hae it when your brothers call you dumb?

Dare:Buttercup has to watch a movie of the host's choosing...

Buttercup:fuck...you... ROCuevas...

Jayda:just calm down! OK! thats two dares for bc,!truth for bc, and a truth for boomer!

Boomer:YAY! only 1 truth!

Jayda:for now...

Boomer i know..:l

Jayda:OK! boomer first!DO you hat-

Boomer:YES! now buttercup and butch go make out in the closet for 7 minuets!

Jayda:ok...I was going to do BC's truth first but NEVERMIND *pushes them into the closet*

BC:*in the closet*IM GOING TO KILL YOU JAYDA!

Brick:HAHA! KARMA!

Bubbles:Should we listen?

*everyones already listening at the door*

Bubbles:Guess thats a yes...

*in the closet!*

Buttercup:*mumbling*im...gonna murder...them...

Butch:I thought you liked me? *grins* (BAD CHOICE BUTCH! XD)

Buttercup:Shut the fuck up...i never liked you!NORE will i ever like you!

Butch:ooo...feeling the love*sarcastic*

Buttercup:Shut up...how long have we been in here?

Butch:1 minuet...

Buttercup:GOD! time moves slow!

Butch:I know right?

Buttercup:wow...you acually agreed with me for once...o.o

Butch:well...id rather not be fighting for my life in a crammed closet thank-you-very-much.

Buttercup:hheerreeee we go again...

Butch:what?

BC:with your cocky jack-ass attitude...

Butch:I do NOT have a cocky jack-ass attitude!

BC:do too...

Butch:do not...

BC:do too..

*voices raise a ittle bit higher now*

Do Not

do too

*lillte higher*

DO not!

DO too!

*pretty much yelling by now...*

DO NOT!

DO TOO!

DO NOT!

*door opens*Jayda:OK! it seems like if we keep you guys in here any longer someones gonna die...

BC:butch...

Butch:you wish you would kill me...

BC:...sure do... ^_^

Butch:wait...what? O.O

Brick:JUST KEEP GOING!

Jayda:OK!Bc? have you ever cried at one point?

BC:no...

Jayda:I thought you would say something like that!

Boomer:really?

JAyda:NO! i jst love saying it! it sounds like you have ESP or something!

Boomer:o...k...whatever...I thought you would say something like that!...hey! that is fun! *starts saying it over and over*

Jayda:I KNOW!

Blossom:heloo? totally off subject

Jayda&Boomer:you ruin the fun...:(

Jayda:OK! the movie i choose is...BARBIE REPUNZIL!

BC: O GOD NO! THE HORRER!

Butch:hee-hee*evil smirk*

Jayda:im ingnoring that...but one more and fan-room for you...

Butch:WHAT! BRICK GETS TO YELL 'KARMA' AND I CANT LAUGH AT HER!

Brick:pretty much...

Butch:HEY!

Jayda:OK! geez i say 'OK!' a lot.. just a habbit of mine...i guess...

Buttercup:*strapped to a chair with her eyes forced open watching the movie*

THE HORROR! wait...is she about to sing...HELP ME!

*end of the movie*

*bc pukes after being let go*

BC:too...girly...

Bubbles i cant believe you accually puked O.O

Jayda: I thnk thats all of ROcuevas's shtuff...so..ONTO SOMEONE ELSES!These are from, KATHERINE!*grins evily* i like HER dares todayy! but today im only doing 5 of them!

Butch:why?

Jayda:Because i cant think of things to go for EVERY one of them today now shut up!

Bubbles:hey..wheres the croud?

Jayda:were in a room now...so the crowd just joined the fanrooms..next to the bathrooms and villians room...

Blossom:VILLIANS ROOM!

Jayda:Just in case people put villians in dares i put a villans room for them to go into afterwards!

Blossom:ok...lets just do the shiz...

Jayda:GLAD YOU SAID SO! ok so 5 truth and dares!They say:

Dare:Bubbles has cotton candy stuck in her mouth and boomer has to get it out ONLy using his mouth or tung!

*there faces pale up*

(BREW HA_HA)

DAre:Blossom has to do 1 of the 4...1)flash some crazy fan2)Get her belly button pierced 3)get a tattoo of bricks name on her wrist 4)Kiss brick for like 10-20 minuets!

truth:all have to reveal how far theyve gone with a guy/girl.

dare:Buttercup has to say sexy things to butch.

and one more...lets make it a..

all:TRUTH PLEASE GOD TRUTH!

Jayda:ok...truth then i chosse...this one!

Truth(duh):Blossom&brick,how did it feel to kiss eachother (put a lie detector test on them!)

Blossom&brick:WHAT! A LIE DETECTOR!

BC:heehee whos saying karma now?

Brick:still me..you have a DARE! and its funny!

BC;shut up..-_- she didnt say HOW many and HOW long i had to do it!

Butch:THATS WHAT SHE SAID! XD

Jayda:PURPLE!

Butch:BLUE!

*no one else knows whats going on*

Butch:you guys suck...

Jayda:she also said that XD

Butch:Huh?...HAHA!I GET IT NOW!

Jayda:yeaa...so lets start this shtuff!

Boomer:ok...

Jayda:SO! i wanna boomer and bubbles to do THERE dare first!

Bubbles and boomer: what was it again?

Jayda:*reads it again*

Boomer and bubbles: O.O

Buttercup:JUST DO IT!

Jayda:O YEA I FORGOT!

REst:WHAT!

Jayda:YOu guys get ONE pass for a truth, and one pass for a dare!

Buttercup:AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME BEFORE I WATCHED THE BARBIE MOVIEE!

Jayda:oops...my bad...

Buttercup..yea...whatever*calming down*

Jayda:Do you guys wanna pass?*lookes at bubbles and boomer*

Blues:hmm...nah. its ok!

Bubbles:we don want to waist it!

Boomer:Or we'll regret it!

*after they finish! sorry...to lazy to write it ^_^*

Rest: o.o *mentally scarrd for life*

Brick:o my god...

Butch:I didnt know...

Buttercup:it took that long...

Blossom:for you to get COTTON CANDY out of her mouth!

Boomer:O the candy was WAY gone a LONG time ago!

Jayda:wow...you guys suck...

Butch:LITERALLY!XD

Jayda:well...im tired, we can finish the dares and shiz tomarrow..ok guys?

Rest:OK!

*SCENE*sorry guys! its almost time for me to put away my laptop and im tired!katherine (and you guys) i will finish tomarrow...or next chapter...whichever...if i mad any mistakes im sorry this laptop has a TINY keyboard! And im NOT kidding! LOVE YOU MY PINEAPPLES :3 !

REVIEW DARES AND TRUTHS! AND ASK TO BE A CO-HOST!:D


	4. authors note: just for yeww :D kinda

OK! lets just get things a little straight here! this is NOT a chapter! but a note to my wonderfull readers out there!  
>My co-host is now chosen! It is katherine! *applause!* she was first to ask so in the next chapter she will be brought right in CONGRATS! anywayy...I LOVE YEW GUYS!<br>I just wanted to inform you on random crap! let me think of things to tell yyou ...hmmmm... OH!  
>Im doing EVERY one of your reviews~ just may take some time to think of how i will! so NO FEAR! BATMAN IS NEAR! hee hee [: well...im bored now...do da do dado dadopadeedoo!And my other story is paused kinda at the moment...i mean im focasing more on this story then my other one it just kinda works out that way!<br>ANYWAYY...BY MY PINEAPPLESSSSSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Epic Friggen Randomness~~~ (real chapter 4!)  
>OCHAYYYY! today is my co-host day #1! And Now A guest star! Lets see how they react to it :D Just go ahead and read and find out...go ahead...read...quit reading what im typing and read damn you! XD<p>

Jayda:welcome to my truth or dare showw...*drumroll* epic friggen randomness!  
>CFR (crazy fan room):YAYY! BRING THEM BACK! Jayda:o wow...You guys have had the coffee this morning havent you?<br>CFR:nooo...OK YESHH!

Jayda:whatever...anyway...someone go get the boys and girls!  
>Ppg&amp;Rrb:Were already here!<br>Jayda:YOU KEEP GETTING HERE BEFORE I DO! D:  
>Blossom:so...<br>Jayda:whatever...today is a VERY special day! Bubbles:why? *gets excited because of how excited i am*  
>Jayda:im getting my co-host soon! she flew here from...ummmm...somewhere. i cant put my finger on it right now...<br>Butch:lame -_- Jayda:shut up...you might like her (: Brick:even more lame-_- boomer: I can do better :l Jayda: Boomer...drink some coffee...now.  
>Boomer:why?<br>Jayda:because your still tired...and you suck when your tired!  
>Boomer:ok...whatever...*drinks really sugerey coffee* ... -_-...o...my...GOD!<br>Jayda:I DIDNT MEAN BE NAKED AGAIN!  
>Boomer: YAHOO!*running around* Buttercup:BUBBLES! go catch him!<br>Bubbbles:what!/...WHY ME!  
>Buttercup:becuase his naked!<br>Bubbles:FINE!*runs after him*  
>Boomer:AHHHH! YOU CAN NEVER CATCH MEH! :}<p>

Jayda:ok..whatever...lets have a look at last weeks episode! *FLASHBACK*

DAre:Blossom has to do 1 of the 4...1)flash some crazy fan2)Get her belly button pierced 3)get a tattoo of bricks name on her wrist 4)Kiss brick for like 10-20 minuets!

truth:all have to reveal how far theyve gone with a guy/girl.

dare:Buttercup has to say sexy things to butch.

and one more...lets make it a..

all:TRUTH PLEASE GOD TRUTH!

Jayda:ok...truth then i chosse...this one!

Truth(duh):Blossom&brick,how did it feel to kiss eachother (put a lie detector test on them!)

Blossom&brick:WHAT! A LIE DETECTOR!

BC:heehee whos saying karma now?

Brick:still me..you have a DARE! and its funny!

BC;shut up..-_- she didnt say HOW many and HOW long i had to do it!

Butch:THATS WHAT SHE SAID! XD

Jayda:PURPLE!

Butch:BLUE!

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Jayda:and she reviewed on how long now!BREW HA-HA!  
>Buttercup:o god...how long?<br>Jayda:2 DAYSS!  
>BC:WHAT! brick:OO I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING!<br>rest:what?  
>Brick:blossom was supposed to act stupid for 2 episodes!<br>Jayda:OOOHHH YEAAAAAA! Blossomm that starts...  
>Blossom:you suck -_-<br>Jayda:NOW Blossom:what?*stairs off into space*  
>Buttercup:SHES PERFECT! just acting like Boomer!<br>Blues:HEY!  
>BC:JOKE!<br>Jayda:and yours starts NOW!  
>Buttercup:Where is butch anyway?<br>Butch:*runs in after hearing buttercups dare has started* HERE! :)  
>Buttercup:DAMN IT!<br>Butch:Hey BC?  
>Buttercup:What Butch...<br>Butch:How do you like my hair? (C what hes trying to do?...sneaky butch :D)  
>Buttercup:*struggling while gritting through her teeth* Its...very...sexy...<br>Butch:haha! :D i love the person that made this dare!  
>Blossom:huh?your stupid!<br>Bubbles:what...you sound worse than Boomer...  
>Boomer:HEY!<br>Bubbles:KIDDING!...i love you?...  
>Boomer:i love you too (:<br>Jayda:WHATEVER!We gotta star-  
>Katherine:IM*gasp*HERE*gasp* sorry it took *gasp* so long...<br>Jayda:woah! IM SO HAPPY YOUR HERE!  
>Bubbles:Nice Michael Jackson shirt!<br>Blossom:And cute Pink skinny jeans to go with it!  
>Buttercup:And i guess you have nice hair too...its better than Butch's Butch:im gonna pretend that i didnt hear that...oh and hows my shirt?<br>Buttercup:...ass...  
>Butch:thats NO compliment...<br>Buttercup:compared to what i can say it is. :)  
>Katherine:Geez...she kinda scares me...<br>Jayda:i feel your pain...god your short...your to my shoulders...  
>Katherine:your not mush taller...<br>Jayda:whatever...  
>*both all of the sudden start laughing* Brick:OK CAN WE JUST MOVE ALONG!<p>

Katherine:O wow...hes a dick...  
>Brick:IM RIGHT HERE!<br>Jayda:so...? Brick:-_-*  
>Jayda:ok lets do...ummmmm...your pick Katherine (:<br>Katherine:...YAY!...Lets just get the truth for everybody over with...  
>Jayda:OK! GET IN A FRIENDSHIP CIRCLE!<br>*everone gets in a circle.*  
>Katherine:OK! lets start with...Brick!<br>Brick:no.  
>Blossom:just do it...pussy Brick:i am not a pussy!<br>Blossom:THEN DO IT!  
>Brick:fine...um...let me think for a second.<br>BC:wow...thaats worse than Butch.  
>Butch:ya...wait WHAT!<br>Jayda:pptbhbthptbcpghptpvphtphpyvp *trying not to laugh*  
>Katherine:just SHUT UP and answerr brick!<br>Brick:ok...ive gone to 2nd base with a-  
>BC: GUY! Boomer:PWNED!<br>Bubbles:your dead...  
>*brick starts chasing him around*<br>Boomer:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Katherine: SIT DOWN!  
>Both guys:f-fine katherine...<br>Jayda:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
>Butch:what...<br>Jayda:Katherine!shes amazing!  
>Katherine:SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!<br>Jayda:I agree with kath :D Jayda:Ok everyone answer and no comments because yest. i got a good dare for Bloss. and BC Both girls:WHAT!  
>Kath:Its not bad...Its pretty good, i could do better.<br>Jayda:Be nice! there giving me ideas! Kath:fine.. ANYWHOOO! ok brick said hes fucked a guy soo...bloss. your next!  
>Brick:IT WAS A GIRL!<br>Bc: Bielevable *sarcastic*  
>Boomer:pthpbphbtphbhpthph.<br>held hands but nothing more...  
>Jayda:you kissed brick in the 1st or 2nd episode...<br>Blossom:Ok fine! ive kissed him and thats it.  
>Brick:that was your first? Bloss.:yes...<br>Brick:not surprised :)  
>BC:stfu! you know your glad!<br>Butch:for once i agree!  
>Jayda:ok...BC...how far? BC:um...lets think...do i have to say how many?<br>Jayda:no i dont think so...  
>BC:Then all i have to say is i dont have a "visa" card anymore...<br>Butch:DAMN! girl...your legs have probably been open less than the girl ive opened..:)  
>BC:dick Butch:Vagina!<br>Jayda:i think hes getting a kick outof this.  
>Kath:agreed.<br>Jayda:WELL LETS GET ON WITH IT BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THE BLUES HAVE MADE OUT AND BUTCH IS NO VIRGIN!  
>BC:in the ass...<br>Butch:oh shut up your just jelouse because ive never had sex with YOU.  
>BC:yea...your 100% right (sarcastic as ever!)<br>Butch:say what 0.0 Boomer:SHE WAS KIDDING!  
>Butch:ooooohhhhhh! hey i have a funny joke for jayda!<br>Jayda:huh?  
>Butch:what comes after 69?<br>Jayda:o god...i know this!  
>Brick: 70 dumbass!<br>Butch:NOPE! MOUTHWASH! :D HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
>Jayda:HAHAHAHAHA! XD you dirty pervert! BC:Gros! Kath:o come on! you knw its funny! Brick:Yea Yea whatever! Lets just get to the dare the two girls have to do...<br>Jayda: OK! So you guys know that song called 'Take a hint'?  
>Blossom:I LOVE THAT SONG!<br>BC:o god no...  
>Kath:YOU GUYS get to sing it! Girls:to who?<br>Jayda: ummm...leetme look...WHERES MARKCUS?  
>MArkcus (the short fat manager of mine(:) : Here! heres your paper Jayda!<br>Jayda:thanks! Kath:you can leave now...  
>Markcus:UhhhY-yea right (im making him crush on kath...Thats a secret gift for her) Jayda:hes totally crushing on her...<br>Kath:yea yea whatever im lookes like 19.  
>Jayda:he is! Kath:that explains alot...<br>Jayda: 0.0 ...oookkkayyyy...MOVING ON!  
>Blossom:who do we have to sing too...<br>BC:hmmm...i wanna sing it to butch because it would be very funnyXD Butch: ooo haha...*sarcasticc* Jayda:ok...I got the guys!  
>BC&amp;Bloss: WHO IS IT!<br>JAyda: well...Blossom you have to sing to Mike Belive& Victoria Justices part Blossom:ok...ok...understandable Jayda:and BC, you have to sing to Mitch&Ace in Elizebeths part.  
>BC:fine...whatever lets get this over with.<br>Jayda:WAIT! We have to get them.  
>BC:i never said i was gonna start...<br>Jayda:oh.  
>BC:*sighs* -_-*<br>Jayda:whatever Kath:HERE THEY ARE! *all 4 guys are here*  
>Jayda:how did you-<br>Kath:I got the remote on your table and pressed "ace, Mitch, Mike, dexter" SIMPLE Jayda:where did you get it?  
>Kath:ON YOUR TAABLE! where did you get it?<br>Jayda:Where i get all my things...  
>Kath:where?<br>Jayda:YOUR MOMS HOUSE!  
>Butch:OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<br>*we high five like retards*  
>Kath:oh. I TOLD HER TO STOP SELLING THOSE!<br>Jayda & Butch: O.O Kath:ill have to talk to her about it...  
>Jayda:you shouldnt it was on sale only 10 dollars.<br>Ace:can we just hurry up. Mitch:why are we here anyway?  
>Dexter:oh, hey blossom (;<br>Brick: *steps infront of him* Dont. .  
>Kath:ooooooo...someones jealus :D Brick:am not Are too Am not Are too Am Not!<br>Kath: Am not!  
>Brick:ARE TOO!<br>Kath:AM NOTT!  
>Brick:ARE TOO!<br>Kath:fine...fine...whatever Brick:ha! i knew it would go my way!  
>Jayda:*wispers to kath*Hes a retard.<br>Kath:dont say that!  
>Jayda:why not?<br>Kath:ITS OFFENSIVE TO RETARDS EVERYWHERE!  
>Jayda:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<br>Brick:whats so funny?  
>Jayda:*on the floor cluching my stomache and trying to breath* HAHA your so HAHA stu HAHAHA stupid!<br>Mike:ORGY!  
>*everyone turns to him*<br>.fuck...  
>Kath:really?<br>Mike:i wanted that to be my first word here.  
>Mitch:really dude? orgy?<p>

Mitch:NICE DUDE *high fives him*  
>BC:retards -_-<br>Jayda:ANywayy! go into your hotel rooms...i put clothes for you in there.  
>Both girls: ok (BC's is Black skinny's,A neon green 'off the shoulder'and Black convers with neon green laces And a black phadora Blossom has neon pink skinny jeans,A Off the shoulder Black t-shirt and a mathcing black phadora,And black high heels)<p>

Blossom: I LOVE IT!  
>BC:umm...<br>Jayda:so BC,do you like it?  
>Kath:OF CHORS SHE DOES! she has to wear it anyway!<br>Jayda:oh yea! so it doesnt matter!  
>Brick:just start!<br>Jayda:Dude...i can see your boner all the way over here...  
>Kath:and were on the other side of the stage...<br>Butch:HAHAHAHA!  
>Kath:ummm butch?<br>Butch:yea?  
>Kath:you have one too...<br>Butch:do not.  
>BC:thats nasty dude...<br>Blossom:JUST START!  
>Jayda: ok!<br>*Music starts playing,The GUys(thay sing too) are put in the front row*  
>("" - those mean blossom and none is BC **-those stars mean both srry cant change to font right now, cpu is being a bitch.)<p>

"Why am i always hit on by the boys i never like I can always see them coming from the left and from the right" I don't wanna be a priss I'm just tryna be polite But it always seems to bite me in the- *Ask me for my number Yeah, You put me on the spot You think that we should hook up But i think that we should not* "You had me at hello Then you opened up your mouth"  
>And that is when it started going south Oh!<p>

Chorus: Get your hands off my hips Or i'll punch you in the lips Stop your starin at my (hey) Take a hint,Take a hint No you cant Buy me a drink Let me tell you what i think I think you could use a mint Take a hint,Take a hint T-Take a hint, Take a hint!

"I guess you still don't get it So lets take it from the top" You asked me what my sign is I told you it was stop

"And if I had a dime for every name you just dropped, "  
>*You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh!*<p>

Chorus: Get your hands off my hips Or i'll punch you in the lips Stop your starin at my (hey) Take a hint,Take a hint No you cant buy me a drink Let me tell you what i think I think you could use a mint Take a hint,take a hint T-Take a hint,Take a hint!

*What about no don't you get So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested It's about time that your leavin Im'a count to three Open my eyes and you'l be gone* "(One) Get your hands off my- (Two) Or i'll punch you in the- (Three) Stop your starin at my- (Hey!) "  
>Take a hint take a hint<p>

I am not your missing link Let me tell you what i think I think you could use a mint Take a hint take a hint Take a hint take a hint Whoa!

Chorus: Get your hands off my hips Or i'll punch you in the lips Stop your starin at my (Hey!) Take a hint take a hint T-Take a hint take a hint

Guys faces the whole time: OoO!

BC:what.  
>Blossom:scence when do you sing!<br>BC:ummm...like 4 yeears ago...  
>Butch:whoa.<br>Brick:yea.

Blossom:i think that song was really ment for those 4 guys huh BC?

BC:yup. i think so...  
>Mike:NUM nUM NUM.<br>. wrong with you! Mike:your mother XD Mitch:ok...ITS ON!  
>Mike:LIKE DONKEY KONG XDD Mitch:SHUT UP!<p>

Jayda:ummm i think its time to go now!Bye-bye Kath you can disclaim for me...  
>Kath:ok! Jayda doesnt own anybody but shares me...WHAT!<br>Jayda:JUST KIDDING! Katherine own you!  
>Kath:no ones owns me! im my own person!<br>Jayda:ok...whatever..

SCENE! I hope you guys liked it! im sorry it took me forever!  
>I got grounded and i wasnt done yet! im sorry im putting my next chapter for my other book tom. at the latest! o and srry i cant figure out how to change the fudgein font! ill tryy:D LOVE YOU PINEAPPLEZZZ<br>Jayda 3


End file.
